Poczucie winy
by kuriozum
Summary: Po pokonaniu Arcydemona, Elissa wraz z Fergusem wracają do Wysokoża. Poszukują więzi, poszukują zrozumienia i przebaczenia. Krótkie, spontaniczne opowiadanie.


Rozluźniła dłonie, czując na twarzy uspokajający powiew wczesnowiosennego wiatru, po czym niepewnie otworzyła oczy, nie do końca wiedząc, jakiego widoku powinna się spodziewać. Powietrze pachniało mokrą ziemią. Było intensywne, łagodne i wzbudzające nieokiełznany sentymentalizm. Niebo, w tej części fereldeńskich ziem, nosiło ultramarynową otoczkę i zachwycało nieuchwytnym bezkresem. Jednostajny szum liści i estetyczny świergot ptaków dźwięczały echem w uszach. Tu, w Wysokożu, życie płynęło innym rytmem. Harmonijnym, swobodniejszym, spokojniejszym. Tutaj czas zwalniał wskazówki zegarów. Tutaj istniał ład, niedostępny dla innych terenów podnoszącej się z kolan krainy. Wysokoże było swoistą utopią pośród podupadających arlatów, bannatów i teyrnirów, do czasu.

Ani ona, ani Fergus nie zastanawiali się nad przyszłością posiadłości i podtrzymaniem ciągłości rodu. Rzadko mieli możliwości rozmowy; kiedy jednak takowa się nadarzała, unikali jej, nieustannie rozgrzebując śmierć rodziców. Wysokoże stanowiło symbol niewysłowionego cierpienia. W tym miejscu tkwił ogrom wspomnień o smaku żrącego kwasu; Elissa od czasu do czasu przymykała oczy i niemalże czuła pod opuszkami palców boleśnie wibrującą atmosferę. Chciała się przyzwyczaić do niezwykle ciężkiego i przykrego ładunku emocjonalnego, osiadłego jak kurz na jej wiotkich ramionach. Posiadłość Couslandów wciąż stała na niewysokim wzniesieniu, wybijając się nad miastem; nadal wyglądała majestatycznie i nadal budziła odruchowy podziw w obserwujących. Wymusiła przeciągłe westchnienie. Wzruszenie dusiło płuca, a łzy leniwie okalały oczy noszące barwę intensywnej i niezgłębionej patyny. Pośpiesznie otarła kciukiem kąciki oczu, po czym zgryzła wargę, z młodzieńczą infantylnością wierząc, że jeśli przejdzie przez próg posiadłości, okaże się, że podły czyn arla Howe'a był wyłącznie koszmarem przestraszonego dziecka. Pragnęła ponownie ujrzeć rozumiejącą twarz ojca i poczuć na sobie jego opiekuńcze spojrzenie. Chciała usłyszeć pouczający tembr matki, chciała, by Eleonora była z niej dumna i by wiedziała, że wreszcie znalazła mężczyznę swojego życia. Marzyła, by wziąć małego Orena na kolana i opowiedzieć mu o przygodach, które przez ten czas przeżyła.

Stojący nieopodal marabi zaskomlał, spoglądając wielkimi, wiecznie smutnymi oczyskami na przepiękną panoramę. Czasami miała wrażenie, że to zwierze rozumiało znacznie więcej niż mogłaby sobie wyobrazić.

- Elissa? – Fergus rzucił siostrze niepewne spojrzenie, nie umiejąc odgadnąć wyrazu jej twarzy.

Odpowiedziała mu nieznacznym uniesieniem brwi.

- Na pewno chcesz tam iść? – zapytał.

Omal nie zachłysnęła się nadmiarem powietrza, który gwałtownie wypełnił płuca. Ściągnęła wzrok z posiadłości, po czym zatrzymała go na bracie. Uśmiechnęła się cierpko w myślach, mierząc w zamyśleniu parę miodowych oczu. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że znajdzie w nim bezpieczną przystań i chwilowy spokój, uwalniający od gryzącego poczucia winy.

- Byłam nieodpowiedzialna – zaczęła, szukając dłonią jego własnej.

- Elissa?

Zamrugał kilkukrotnie oczami, by uwierzyć w to, co widział. Nigdy się przed nim nie otwierała. Nigdy też nie zdradzała krzty emocji. Była kobietą o nieprzeniknionym, chłodnym wyrazie twarzy. Zawsze zbyt dojrzała. Zawsze zbyt zdystansowana. Zawsze zbyt dostojna. Typowy Cousland. W tym momencie przypominała małą, osamotniałą i zdruzgotaną dziewczynkę, która niemo wołała o pomoc.

- Byłam nieodpowiedzialna – powtórzyła z nutą cierpkości w głosie. – Ojciec powierzył mi posiadłość, a ja go zawiodłam. Nie przewidziałam…

- Elissa… - Mężczyzna wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. – Nie mogłaś tego przewidzieć.

- Ale wiedziałam, jakim człowiekiem był Rendon Howe! Wiedziałam!

Fergus zamilkł na chwilę. Ściągnął spojrzenie z kobiety i rzucił nim w przestrzeń, poszukując nieokreślonego punktu w przestrzeni.

- Mogłam przewidzieć, że jego wizyta nie oznaczała nic dobrego.

- Ludzie nie są nieomylni, siostro.

- Fergusie, nie rozumiesz – wyszeptała, spuszczając głowę. – Ojciec wspominał o roszczeniach Howe'a do Wysokoża.

Mężczyzna niechętnie skinął głową. Bryce Cousland nie tylko wspominał o roszczeniach Howe'a do Wysokoża. Przed wyruszeniem do Ostagaru mówił o ich wspólnej historii i trudnym charakterze domniemanego przyjaciela.

Odruchowo ścisnął dłoń siostry.

- Ojciec zawsze chciał, byś została terynem.

Elissa zaśmiała się pod nosem.

- Nie nadawałabym się do roli teryna.

- Za to rolę królowej Fereldenu grasz wyśmienicie – rzucił z przekąsem.

Śmiejącej się kobiecie zawtórował nisko mężczyzna gromkim śmiechem. Nie było czasu na rozgrzebywanie wspomnień, na rozdrapywanie niedawno zagojonych ran. Bryce i Eleonora Cousland pragnęliby, by ich dzieci, mimo przeciwności, nie patrzyły wstecz, a sięgały przyszłości.

Fergus wyciągnął rękę w stronę siostry.

- Idziemy?

W oczach Elissy dostrzegł setki tysięcy radosnych ogników.

- Wysokoże czeka! – powiedziała z uśmiechem, mocno ściskając dłoń brata.


End file.
